


Intervention

by The_InkStained_Lady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advice, Bullying, Gen, Hermione Granger Being a Know-It-All
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_InkStained_Lady/pseuds/The_InkStained_Lady
Summary: This is set immediately after the first time Snape calls Hermione a know-it-all.





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to ao3 as a writer, so don't judge too severely! This work has not been beta-ed, so feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't consent to nor condone the accessing of my work outside the AO3 offical site nor the monetization of it.

"Can I talk to you for a moment in private," Harry said to his only female friend "well, I'm not saying that Snape is right to demean you like that in class, but he's somewhat right. Your attitude is slightly rude."

"What!"

"I don't mean to be a bully like Snape, but you never let other people answer, they won't learn well that way. Everyone already knows that your the smartest witch in the room, Hermione."

"Some friendly advice, maybe try to let someone else raise their hand in class before you do, and if you're the only one who wants to speak, you should rephrase what you learned in the books so you're more concise and to the point."


End file.
